House Tharashk
House Tharashk is a human and half-orc dragonmarked house that has just recently begun spreading throughout Khorvaire, though it is still heavily based in The Shadow Marches. The house's members are reknowned prospectors, bounty hunters and inquisitives. Tharashk is the only house to hire montrous labourers and mercenaries from Droaam, a nation they have an alliance with. Dragonmark House Tharashk possesses the Mark of Finding. This mark grants various magical benefits related to locating people and objects which in turn has led to their fame for bounty hunting. 4th Edition: '''In the 4th edition Eberron Player's Guide the Mark of Finding can be taken as a feat which grants the player the ability to shift into a square that an adjacent enemy who is granting combat advantage has just vacated. The character also learns four rituals including Detect Secret Doors and and Detect Object. History Around 1000 years ago the Mark of Finding made its first appearance on members of three Shadow Marches clans. The clans were the Torrns, The Velderans and the Aashtas. Word of master huntsmen from the Shadow Marches who possessed an unknown dragon mark soon spread throughout Khorvaire. In the late 600's YK a group of House Sivis Gnomes decided to go in search of this dragon mark and upon discovering the three clans, they helped them form House Tharashk. Though new to the civilised world of the Five Nations and the rest of Khorvaire, Tharashk found its purpose relatively fast and adapted well. Being master hunters wasn't enough to survive in this new world so upon learning of the high demand and value of Dragonshards, Tharashk decided to compete in trade and business. Dragonshard trade not only helped Tharashk earn its place in Khorvaire but created its wealth and influence. Despite this there are many who distrust them calling them "graybloods". When the Last War began Tharashk had little interest and intervention and the war was the same in return. The war had no effect on Tharashk's trade as it occurred in the wilds and Shadow Marches. The only times Tharashk was called upon was for search and rescue missions which felt more like a charity than business. The war finally came to Tharashk in its later stages though not in anyway they'd expect. The war led to the rise of Droaam as a nation and House Tharashk took advantage of this by negotiating trade deals and eventually an alliance. '''Terminology The word Tharashk is Goblin for "united". Tharashk Clans Unlike other dragonmarked houses Tharashk's clans are incredibly important and they are not as united. It is uncommon for a Tharashk house member to refer to themselves as d'Tharashk and the use of their clan name is more prominent. The three main clans are Aashta, Torrn and Velderan though these aren't the only clans that make up Tharashk, there are a number of minor clans associated with the house 1. Although the clans do their best to work together for the sake of the house, heirs often put the interests of their clan before the house which has led to many feuds. Notable Members * Daric d'Velderan, triumvir of House Tharashk; leader of Clan Velderan * Khundar'aashta, triumvir of House Tharashk; leader of Clan Aashta * Maagrim Torrn d'Tharashk, triumvir of House Tharashk; leader of Clan Torrn * Kundran Torrn, head of Tharashk in Graywall, Droaam * Urlev Torrn, leads the Valshar'ak Seal, a secret union of Gatekeepers in House Tharashk * Kalaash'arrna, a master inquisitive in Sharn; he runs the inquisitive agency, Information Acquisition * Kava Velderan Key Locations Zarash'ak: located in the city of the same name in the Shadow Marches, Zarash'ak is Tharashk's seat of power. Graywall: This is where Tharashk recruits its mercenaries and labourers from Droaam. Stats 4th Edition '''Tharashk Hunter: '''Eberron Campaign Guide p.231 Notes 1. The names or even number of the minor clans are unrecorded, probably so that players can create their own surname and minor clan. Category:Dragonmarked Houses